Dark Secrets
by 07's Disciple
Summary: Liara and Shepard are living together but both of them are keeping secrets and when someone from Shepards past threatens them they will need each other and an old friend to survive.
1. Secrets

**A/N : well I'm back and thanks to all of you who have left a review of any of my content it really helps me knowing what you all think and what some of you have said is better is a space after every line but if you guys thought it was ok before leave it as a review should I contiune with a space after every line or go back to the chunks? anyway I'll shut up now.**

Liara woke up to an unusual sight… An empty bed normally Shepard would wait for Liara to wake but today Shepard was not there "Shepard?" Liara called no reply Liara started to worry.

"Glyph" Liara said "yes Doctor T'Soni" replied the VI "is there anything special about today's date?" she asked "yes it is the anniversary of the Elysium Blitz."

then it all made sense to Liara "thank you Glyph" Liara said "well nothing to do but find her" Liara thought to her self as she got dressed and entered the living room there was Shepard asleep on the table with beer bottles littered around her.

"Shepard what is this?" Liara asked "huh Liara?" Shepard replied "how did you get into this state?" Liara asked.

"I woke up placed you in a biotic field so I wouldn't wake you then started drinking" Shepard replied "Right you stay here I'll get something to help you."

Liara answered "What?" asked Shepard "something the Asari cooked up it's a small shot that cures drunkenness" Liara said as she moved to the kitchen.

"Why do the Asari have this?" asked Shepard in a daze "Well drink effects the Asari in one way: we become almost instantly aggressive so all bars freely sell them it is its own warning to not get drunk."

Liara said as she came back with the mixture "why?" Shepard asked again "because it tastes like raw Varren eyes now drink up" Liara said handing the mixture to Shepard.

"Agh that was the worst thing I have ever tasted" Shepard said "is the head ache gone no more feeling sick?" asked Liara "yep there gone your mixture worked" Shepard said.

"now Shepard I know that had some thing to do with Elysium" Liara said "yeah I know many people are celebrating but I just cant" Shepard admitted "Why?" Liara asked.

"well people celebrate like I saved everyone but they forgot that I had loses too and that my whole squad disserted me that's why I held that position by my self. well almost" Shepard said.

"almost what do you mean?" Liara asked

"when we saw the Batarians coming towards our position we got ready and we held our own I can't remember how many times our guns over-heated then out of nowhere 3 of my guys were killed we… I had failed to spot them getting sniper teams into position almost instantly after the rest of my squad ran for it some didn't make it only one other soldier stood with me" Shepard said trying to hold back her tears

"who was it?" asked Liara "Sergeant Catherin Rhodes we held that area for as long as we could first silencing the snipers then turning our attention to the rest of them I don't know what the Batarians thought that they were up against a whole army or what but Catherin she…she spotted a Batarian fighter heading right for our positions the explosion sent us flying but luckily that was when Anderson rallied the remaining troops and beat back the Batarians from Elysium."

Shepard said "what happened to Catherin?" asked Liara "after that explosion I found her bleeding badly she…she died in my arms Liara."

Shepard said she was crying now "she meant a lot to you didn't she." Liara said as held Shepard "She was always much more than a sister-in-arms to me."

Shepard replied as she wiped her tears from her eyes then her omni-tool rang "it's my mom" Shepard said "Hello honey you alright? I know what today means to you" Hanna Shepard said.

"Fine now mom Liara helped me" Shepard said looking over at Liara who blushed "She good to you just like Catherin" Hanna said "I know I miss her."

Shepard said "I know darling I know but your Farther he was never happy with your choices" Hanna said "I know I think the happiest I've seen him is when he vid-called me to congratulate me on joining the Alliance even then he had a undertone of disappointment" Shepard said.

"we both know what that was all about" Hanna said "we certainly do" Shepard said "anyway great to hear your not drinking your self unconscious again honey" Hanna replied.

"err yeah" Shepard replied "I love you Elizabeth" Hanna said "I love you to mom" Shepard said as the call ended and Shepard smiled at Liara "ok Liara what is it that you want to know?"

Shepard asked "what how do you know that…" Liara said "Liara" Shepard cut her off "I know you too well its ok ask" Shepard said "well you said I know I think the happiest I've seen **him** is when **he** vid-called me to congratulate me on joining the Alliance even then **he** had a undertone of disappointment who did you mean?"

asked Liara Shepard sighed "Liara I was talking about my Farther" Shepard said "Your Farther?" Liara said "yes it's not a good topic to listen too" Shepard warned "you sure you want to hear this?" Shepard asked "yes I am sure" Liara said "very well I suppose we were a normal military living family until my 8th birthday I was woken up by my parents arguing" Shepard started.

 **A/N : well the next part will include a flashback to that argument also I just finished the Last Of Us for the first time and the DLC Left Behind (so yeah i got it on the PS4) but what i want to know is that if you guys would be interested in a story about Ellie and Riley first meeting up so put it in a review if you think it is a good idea or not a good idea.**


	2. Consequences

**A/N : I'm back and here is the second chapter and well some of you have been asking me about my Grammar yes I'm English but I'm not the best like I said keep an open mind please ok thanks enjoy this chapter.**

24 years ago

"John you can't do this is not fair for me or Elizabeth" Hanna Yelled trying her best to keep calm.

"Fair? Why are we making friends with all those Aliens? The Turians tried to kill us all" John yelled back.

"Wake up John the War is over are you really going to leave because Humanity is trying to get a place in the universe?" Hanna yelled.

"our place wont mean anything if we lose our Humanity trying to do it" He yelled.

"well what are you going to do I obviously can't get you to stay not even for your own Daughter" Hanna said.

"I have got friends, friends who think the same as me It should be Humanity on top and as for Elizabeth I hate what I am doing but it needs to be done for the greater good of humanity" John said.

"Fine go but you leave our Daughter out of this she needs to decide her own path not have it dictated to her" Hanna said.

"FINE" john shouted as he slammed the door closed Hanna then went into Elizabeth's room "Mom what was that about?" Elizabeth asked.

"your Farther has decided that he no longer can live with us he has gone" Hanna said "Gone but will I see him again?" Elizabeth said "its unlikely sweetheart" Hanna admitted as she pulled Elizabeth closer to her as Elizabeth started to cry.

24 years later

"Wow" Liara said "yeah" said Shepard "so your Farther left you both to join a group I can only guess is Cerberus" Liara said.

"Yes my Farther joined Cerberus he and his 'friends' were the reason why it went rouge" Shepard said "the story continues 4 years ago while we were chasing down Saren" Shepard said "Wait what? I don't remember meeting anyone who said that they were your Farther Shepard." Liara said.

"you Remember that Cerberus Testing Facility we found?" Shepard asked Liara nodded "Then that's where I'll pick up the story just after the fire fight." Shepard said

4 Years ago unknown planet surface Cerberus Testing Facility

"You two go to the Mako there's something I want to check out" Shepard said

"You sure Shepard? We'll be keeping Saren waiting" Urdnot Wrex asked

"I'm sure Wrex" Shepard said Liara then gave her a worried glance "I'll be fine Liara" Shepard said.

"Now go I'll meet you back on the Mako" Shepard said as Liara and Wrex returned to the Mako it did not take long for Shepard to fine what she was looking for a working terminal still logged in.

'couldn't have had enough time to log off when we got here' Shepard thought she then downloaded all files onto her omni-tool.

then something peaked her interest 'Audio Files' she activated the last one and was horrified to hear the first voice.

"have the test subjects been responsive?" John Shepard asked.

"No sir not yet we are close though we think" said the scientist.

"close is not good enough the Alliance is becoming suspicious finish your mission before they find you other wise stop them getting there hands on any data" John said.

"yes sir" the Scientist said.

"if you need to contact me again I shall be in the Atomist Tau Cluster on one of the planets in Sparta" John said.

"Audio log finished" the terminal said as Shepard left the base.

"Shepard?" Liara asked she could tell she was upset.

"I'm be alright Liara I always am" they said as they returned to the Normandy.

"Joker can you contact the 5th fleet from here?" asked Shepard.

"yeah that'll be easy" Joker said.

"good I'll be in the comm room" Shepard sai.

d "aye Commander" Joker said "Commander Shepard can I do anything for you?" asked Admiral Hackett

."sort of Admiral you'll understand when I've explained everything and you've seen the data that I am transmitting I would prefer to remain anonymous in this" Shepard said "Understood Commander Hackett out" the Admiral said as the holo faded.

 **A/N : I couldn't remember the name of the planet sorry also I have some bad news I'm having some problems with my computer so I'm sending it away to get repaired and while it is getting fixed this story will be put on hold to fill the space I'll write some One Shots from my brothers laptop or something but I thought you guys should know why there will be a sizable wait for the third chapter**


	3. The Past can hurt the Present

**A/N : It's good to be back and here is Chapter 3 with thanks to JrBenson for being so kind to read over this chapter I would love to also upload Chapter 4 but Exams are kinda killing my time so at the end i promise you Chapters 4 and 5 on the same day as always leave a review and enjoy.**

 _Present_

"There you go Liara. The whole story," Shepard said.

"What happened next?"

"An Alliance team arrested him and took him to _Iron Station_ "

Iron station was the Alliance's maximum security prison. It was where her father was being held. No one had ever escaped from it.

"Shepard…I am so sorry," Liara said.

"He was always finding that dark side of himself. He was never happy with our current situation." Shepard said sadly.

"Shepard?" Liara said gently.

"Yeah?"

"I am guessing no one else knew these things you told me," Liara said.

"Other than mom, Anderson and Hackett no one else knew; and even Anderson and Hackett don't know the full story."

If it was possible, Liara loved Shepard more for telling her about Elysium and her Farther. And because of that, what she was about to tell her hurt Liara even more.

"I have something I have never told anyone else as well Shepard," Liara admitted.

"Liara, you don't have to tell me," Shepard replied.

"I have to tell you because… because it involves you," Liara stated, tears starting to form.

"Hey it's ok its ok," Shepard assured Liara, hugging her.

"No, it's not that. You have always been so good to me. You could have anyone in the Galaxy yet you've settled for me, I don't deserve you Shepard."

"Liara there is nothing, absolutely nothing that could make me stop loving you," Shepard replied.

"I hope your right Shepard," Liara said as she took a deep breath before continuing.

"Do you remember Feron?" Liara asked.

"That Drell we saved from the Shadow Broker? Of course I remember," Shepard replied.

"Well, I had him monitoring the Omega 4 relay traffic so I would know when you entered the relay and when you got out," Liara said cautiously.

"There's no harm in that."

"Yes, there is if he deliberately corrupts the data showing the Normandy going in but not going out." Liara said she put her head against Elizabeth's chest and started to cry again.

"So he faked my death," Shepard said.

"Yes and that's not all. He…he took advantage of my sate after he had shown me that data and we… we shared a night together Shepard," Liara finished.

There was silence for a long moment only to be broken by Shepard.

"Ok, I need some time alone Liara." Shepard had tears in her eyes.

"But Shepard I…," Liara started but Shepard cut her off.

"Please Liara, I need to think this over," Shepard said as she moved to the door.

"I'll be back soon," the commander said as she headed for the beach.

Shepard spent what felt like a year on that beach thinking of what Liara had told her.

 _"_ _Why do I feel this way? She never did anything wrong. Feron used her,_ " Shepard kept telling herself.

Shepard started to walk back to the house.

"Shepard?" Liara said.

"What happened to Feron?" Shepard asked; the anger clear in her voice.

"When Hackett sent me details on your status I was enraged with Feron and ashamed of myself. I told him to leave and he protested by telling me he loved me. I told him that there was only one person I wanted to be with… you. Elizabeth please forgive me," Liara said.

"I already have forgiven you Liara. If anything you should forgive me for walking out."

Liara looked up

"What? Just like that? I thought you would be angry with me," Liara admitted.

"I am angry, but with Feron not with you. He used you when you were most susceptible. Now come on…lets go out for a drink and maybe something to eat while we're at it."

"Right behind you Elizabeth," Liara said.


	4. Prision Break

**A/N : AAAANNNDDD relax my exams are finished with and although today isn't the exact day I finished (it was yesterday) I didn't forget this so here it is enjoy.**

That evening at the Alliance 'Iron Station"

"You guys took your time" the Prisoner said.

"sorry but when the Boss died all his contacts froze it's taken all most everything to plan this" said the man.

"have you found them though I'm not leaving until I know where they are" The Prisoner asked.

"we know where they are but we can't say to many cameras" said a woman pointing to a security camera.

"well then I think its high time I got a change of scenery" the Prisoner said as they all stood up the man and women both the pulled out Carnifex pistols and pointed them at the guards.

"open the door" the man asked.

"there are two of you and a whole station full of guards why would we do that?" the guard asked.

"because if you don't we shall set off the charges we have placed at all the air locks sucking all the air out killing everyone on this station" said the Woman with a smile.

"open the doors" the guard said.

"Freedom at last" the prisoner said as he stepped onto the ship waiting for him.

"BYE" the man shouted as the ship took off "detonate the charges no witness" the prisoner said "gladly" the Woman said pushing the button "Now lets get back to base I need to be re-introduced to some people" he said with a smile.

 **A/N : yes I know a super short short chapter but kinda necessary for the plot of this story and the rest of the series P.S 1000 points to the first one who can guess who the prisoner is =)**


	5. News Flash

**A/N And another chapter this is longer than the previous one and the old friend in the description will make an appearance in this chapter so sit back relax and enjoy (and leave a review maybe?) also after you've finished here go over to Combine GLaDOS' page and read our collaboration Renegade Assuming Control and leave a review it helps us to know what you guys think.**

Thessia

Shepard was happily dreaming about Liara they had a wonderful day yesterday after all the stories as Liara had wanted to apologize for sleeping with Feron even though Shepard had explained that she had nothing to be sorry for and that Shepard would kill Feron if she saw him again.

But her dreams were interrupted by Liara waking her "Shepard wake up" she said.

"Liara what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"you have to see this it's important" Liara said as she got Shepard out of bed and into the living room where the TV was on and a Breaking News Bulletin was happening.

"It is still unsure how the people responsible for this attack managed it but all of the people in the Iron station are presumed dead" said the News Reader"we have just got some new footage from the station through it's security feed it seems that one Prisoner escaped along with the two people responsible both the Alliance and the Citadel Council have urged the public to keep a watch for these people as they are likely armed and very dangerous if you do see them contact the Authorities immediately thank you for your time" then the News Bulletin stopped.

Liara turned of the TV " I need to warn my mom" Shepard said.

"Hello Hanna Shepard Speaking" said Hanna.

"Mom its Elizabeth" Shepard said.

"Honey its good to here your voice I assume this has something to do with Iron Station" Hanna said.

"yes it does how did you know?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was informed by Admiral Hackett" Hanna said.

"Mom are you safe?" Elizabeth asked.

"yes I am I am on the Vanguard with the rest of the 5th Fleet I am more concerned about you" Hanna said.

"Me why?" Elizabeth asked.

"because if there's one thing I know about John is that he will have this all planed out you and Liara might be in danger so I would call some of your friends and tell them the truth you owe it to them" Hanna said.

"I know mom your right I love you" Elizabeth said.

"I love you too" Hanna said the call the ended.

"If my Farther is really coming for me we are going to need some back up" Shepard said as she called an old friend.

"Garrus Vcarian speaking" Garrus said.

"Garrus it's Shepard and if I have to trust this information with as few people as possible you understand?" Shepard said.

"Yes Shepard I understand" Garrus replied.

"The one Prisoner who escaped from Iron Station was my Farther" Shepard admitted.

"Your Farther!" Garrus said.

"Yes he is most likely to come after me and Liara we need your help" Shepard said.

"I am on my way Shepard" Garrus said as the call ended Shepard then turned to look at Liara and then started crying.

"I am so sorry Liara I never meant this to happen" Shepard cryed "Shepard it is alright" Liara reassured her "now we had better get ready before your Farther gets here" Liara said.

 **A/N And the plot starts to get going all of you who are asking me for blue babies you wont have to wait long they'll either be in the next story or the one after depending on how I end this.**


	6. Old friends back in action

**A/N : Here's the next chapter and this has so far been my most popular story and I have enjoyed writing it I hope you guys enjoy it when a new Chapter comes out any way I'll shut up and you guys can relax and enjoy.**

Liara and Shepard then went down to the basement where they kept everything they could to remind them about there days on the Normandy."All these memories" Shepard said trying to brighten up the mood as she put on her N7 armor Shepard had used Collector armor against the Reapers but Harbinger's Beam had rendered that armor unusable.

"we really need to put this up Shepard" Liara asked holding up a copy of the photo of the team that was at Anderson's apartment.

"let's hold the decorations until we've found my father ok? Shepard said.

"ok whatever you say" Liara said Shepard said looked at Liara.

'how is it that she manages to look so good in armor?' Shepard thought.

"Shepard stop it you're staring your making me blush" Liara said.

"I can't help it you look good no matter what you are wearing" Shepard said and Liara giggled then she picked up a photo of a blonde haired woman.

"is this Catherin?" Liara asked.

"yeah that's her she was the best human engineer I have ever seen and Liara I think you should now I have only been with two people you and Catherin and I thought I would spend the rest of my life with the Catherin I just don't want to lose you too" Shepard said.

"Shepard you wont lose me I promise" Liara said then the door bell rang.

"Garrus?" Liara asked.

"Or my Farther" Shepard said as she drew her Avenger Assault Rifle and moved up to open the door.

"Garrus good to see you" Shepard said lowering her gun.

"good to see you too only I wish it was on happier circumstances" Garrus admitted.

"so do we" Liara said.

"get behind me" Shepard said as she saw someone approaching.

"So this is where your living now is it? my Daughter among these 'Asari'?" John asked Elizabeth just kept her sights on him.

"But how I hear it you are not only living amongst the Blue skinned freaks you are sleeping with one of them" John said.

"you leave Liara out of this" Elizabeth said.

"Liara so that is her name and where is Liara inside? Do I have to go inside to see the newest women my daughter had fallen for?" John asked.

"I am warning you not another steep further" Elizabeth warned John then stopped.

"but then she was not the first what was she called? Catherin something and YOU failed to protect her from the Batarians" John said then Shepard charged at her Farther tackling him to the ground and started to hit him which was a mistake.

"You shall not speak another word about Catherin or Liara" she said tears forming she then felt a gun pointed at the back of her head.

"Get up" the voice said.

"now walk back into the house we have go our sights on you" Shepard did as she was commanded.

"Your still just a child when you think you're a adult come join us at the abandoned mine" John said as Elizabeth embraced Liara Garrus was aiming with his Viper sniper rifle.

"I have got a shot" he said.

"don't he has gunmen all around the house" Shepard said.

"Listen to my Daughter" John said he then took out a grenade.

"Look out" Shepard yelled as John threw the Grenade into the house.

 **A/N : And John has arrived on Thessia but I'm kinda stuck on what to do now should he be true to his word or should it be a trap? leave your preferred scenario in a Private message or a review it'll really help me to know what you guys would like the last few chapters to be (if it is a trap this story will be a chapter or two longer then if John is true to his word).**


	7. On the trail

**A/N : so I've decided that John will be true to his word so this will end in two to three Chapters time I've decided that I'll do this because I thought the sooner I finished this the sooner I will be able to marry Liara and Shepard and then the sooner they can have kids anyway enjoy this Chapter and leave a review it helps me to know what you guys think so I can improve.**

Liara awoke and was surprised to see the house was not damaged Elizabeth laid on top of her if that had been an explosive grenade Liara would have had a chance of survival but Shepard would have been killed Liara realised as Garrus awoke.

"damn gas grenade my head is spinning" Garrus complained.

"mine is too" Liara said then Shepard awoke.

"everyone alright?" she asked.

"Were a little dizzy but other than that we're fine" Garrus said.

"Dizzy you mean from the gas?" asked Shepard.

"yes what your not feeling dizzy Shepard?" Liara asked.

"no I am fine" Shepard said Liara and Garrus then looked at each other.

"My Farther said he would wait for us at an abandoned mine" Shepard said.

"Liara any idea where that is because I did not think Thessia had mines" Shepard said.

"we don't not any more the closest one is past the mountains" Liara said.

"that's along walk" Garrus said.

"Well we wont walk then" Shepard said unlocking her skycar the journey to the mine was silent as each person was deep in thought.

which was only broken when Shepard said "we're here" she said.

"I am going to land in that clearing it will give us a good route to the mine" Shepard said when they got out Shepard's old leadership skills kicked back into life.

"Right Garrus I'll need you on the ridge if anyone gets to close to me and Liara drop them but use silenced weapons only. Were outnumbered and outgunned here" Shepard said

"Just like old times" Garrus said as he moved in to position.

"You ready Liara?" asked Shepard.

"I am with you Shepard" Liara said Shepard then gave her a quick kiss.

"Garrus you in position?" Shepard asked.

"yeah I've got you covered" Garrus replied.

"then let's go" Shepard said as she and Liara move towards the mine.

"Garrus anyone?" Shepard asked "no one in your immediate area.

Hold on one guy just turned up wrong move pal" Garrus said has he shot the man dead.

"good shot Garrus" Liara said.

"Garrus when Liara and I get to the entrance I want you to stay there stop anyone trying to flank us and if we are not out in 20 minutes call the Thessian police for back up" Shepard said.

"will do" Garrus replied.

"here we go" Shepard said as they entered the mine and the door immediately closed behind them.

 **A/N : And another cliffhanger but don't worry I'm aiming to finish this story tomorrow so you wont have to wait long.**


	8. A promise of a future

**A/N : and here we go the final stretch there will on;y be two more Chapters after this one then this will be finished sadly I can only hope the rest of my stories get half as popular as this one has just sit back and relax.**

"That's not good" Liara said then gas was vented into the entrance.

"that's defiantly not good" Shepard coughed Shepard then collapsed.

"Shepard!" Liara coughed.

"The gas is not working on the Asari" the doctor said "it does not have to only one of them have to be effected for our plan to succeed" John said.

"You doctor had better get out of here now" John said as he gave the doctor keys to his sky car "return to base and ensure that phase one works" John said .

"ok and John phase one has been my life's work I'll see it done though you know you most likely won't be here to see phase two?" the doctor said.

"I know now go" John said.

"Shepard are you alright?" asked Liara as she helped Shepard up.

"yeah I think so Agh I am getting that dizziness you and Garrus talked about but did you also get blurred vision?" asked Shepard.

"blurred vision no" Liara said.

"well I cant stand here all-day complaining can I? lets go" as she opened the next door.

"No ones home" Liara said.

"keep your eyes peeled" Shepard said the Shepard saw a figure move.

"there did you see that?" asked Shepard.

"See what?" Liara replied.

"I thought I saw…never mind let's keep going." The further into the mine they went the worse Shepard's vision got until it just suddenly got better.

Then Shepard saw her "Catherin?" she asked.

"Catherin is that you?" she asked again.

"yes Elizabeth it's me I have missed you so much" Catherin said.

"Shepard look at me don't trust her she is a vision from that gas remember?" Liara protested.

"who is that Asari Elizabeth?" asked Catherin.

"Liara she is called Liara Catherin" Shepard said.

"NO Shepard don't it's a vision" Liara protested.

"are you sure Liara? She seems real to me" Shepard said.

"Catherin's dead remember? You told me she died in your arms back on Elysium" Liara reminded Shepard.

"she is right how are you here Catherin? I fought along side you kissed you held you while you were bleeding out I …mourned you" Elizabeth said.

"does it matter how I am here Elizabeth? The only thing you should be worried about is that Asari trying to get between us she doesn't even love you she loves that Drell" Catherin said.

"NO that can't be true can it? Liara is it true?" asked Shepard.

"No it is not and I'll prove it" Liara said as she pulled Shepard in for a passionate kiss.

"Liara? What happened did I really just hallucinate Catherin?" Asked Shepard Liara stayed silent.

"I feel like a right idiot" Shepard said "I couldn't even tell the difference between a hallucination and reality I'm sorry" Shepard said.

"you have nothing to be sorry for if I had the hallucination and it was of my Mother I don't know if I could tell the difference" Liara admitted.

"well that's one more time you have saved me Liara" Shepard said.

As they kept on moving with no trouble they had found the end of the mine and a lift leading even further underground

"the plans for this mine never said anything about this lift" Liara said.

"my Dads secret hideout?" Shepard asked as they entered the lift and it started its slow descent.

"Liara I wanted you to know that even if we can't stop my dad I will always love you" Shepard said.

"I love you too" Liara said as they kissed.

"Liara" Shepard started as she looked at the Asari

"yes?" Liara asked.

"Damn I had this whole speech planned and everything but there isn't time I guess" Shepard said.

"What are you saying Shepard?" Liara said even though she had her ideas.

"What I am trying to say is… Liara T'Soni will you marry me?" Shepard asked.

"Yes a thousand times Yes" Liara said as hugged Shepard.

"but I don't have a ring" Shepard said.

"you don't need one" Liara said as she kissed Shepard.

 **A/N : Their Engaged yes Shepard just proposed in a lift on their way to stop her father romantic I know so you can all possibly guess at what the next story in the series is.**


	9. The past defeated

**A/N : here we go penultimate chapter I really don't have much to say except sit back and enjoy. (leave a review if you want)**

Then the doors opened "I hope you both enjoyed that" John said.

"Why dad why are you doing this?" Shepard asked.

"Simple Elizabeth I want to see Humanity take our rightful place to show other races our true worth" John said.

"And Elizabeth hasn't already done that by defeating the Reapers?" Liara asked.

"No because we had known about the data on Mars for years if we had kept on searching we could have found the Crucible plans and have built it our self's and waited for the other races to beg us to use it and only use it when those races were on there last legs" John said putting on a gas mask.

"thus assuring Human dominance for hundreds of year" John said as gas entered the room.

"Father your insane" Elizabeth coughed.

"Am I now who was the one Hallucinating about her lost love?" John asked.

Shepard's vision started to get blurry again "No not again" Shepard protested.

"What have you done to her?" Liara said.

"I am going to see you kill each other soon so I owe you both and explanation" John said "That gas that I administrated into the entry chamber makes a human subject's view on reality confusing and there visions can persuade them to do anything even kill there friends while Alien subjects see things too it works better on Humans that gas in the entry chamber was at 60% toxicity no one had beaten its effects but Elizabeth always had a strong will but not even the great Commander Shepard can resist a 100% dosage" John said as the gas took its hold.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Catherin asked.

"no I know you just a vision" Elizabeth said keeping her eyes closed.

"Don't you want to see me? I'm hurt Elizabeth so very hurt please open your eyes" Catherin said softly Shepard then opened her eyes.

"See isn't this better? I have missed you" Catherin said then a voice said.

"No Shepard don't listen try to remember" a voice familiar to Shepard said.

"what… who was that" Elizabeth asked.

"don't worry" Catherin said as she took Elizabeth in her arms.

"All I want is to be with you again" Catherin said.

"NO Shepard don't listen remember why you're here" the voice said again.

"what is happening Catherin?" Elizabeth asked.

"there is someone who is trying to keep us apart" Catherin explained.

"Who" Asked Elizabeth.

"the Asari Liara" Catherin said.

"I can help you get rid of her so we can be together" Catherin said "yes so we can be together again" Elizabeth said.

Shepard then looked up at Liara who instantly saw something wrong Shepard's sea blue eyes had glazed over!

"Shepard!" Liara said.

"Get rid of the Asari" Shepard mumbled as she aimed her gun at Liara and opened fire!

Liara quickly pulled up a biotic field to protect her self.

"I wont fight you Shepard" Liara said.

"Together again" Shepard mumbled.

"Please think Shepard you don't want to do this I am not your enemy" Liara said as she rolled out the way of Shepard's gun fire.

"Get rid off…" Shepard said in a dazed voice.

"Liara get out of here I can't stop for long please don't make me do this" Shepard said in her normal voice.

"Shepard fight I know you can do this" Liara said as she then put Shepard in Stasis and ran towards her only to stop crouch down and place Shepard's gun against her head then she realised Shepard from Stasis.

"I love you Shepard and I know you wont kill me I can't wait to start a family with you I love you Don't do this" Liara said Shepard just stood there.

Same time Shepard's conscience

"YES kill her then we shall be together forever" Catherin Said.

"No wait Catherin I can't kill Liara I…I…I love her" Shepard said.

"You would pick her over me? She has betrayed your trust by sleeping with that Drell while I have done nothing but stand at your side" Catherin said.

"yes I pick her even with her faults she is still the perfect woman for me I'm sorry Catherin we did have something but that all faded when I watched you die goodbye Catherin" Elizabeth said.

Liara felt Shepard's gun move away from her head Liara then looked up and saw that Shepard's eye's were back to being there sea blue self's.

"What impossible" John said.

"Sorry dad looks like you lose" Elizabeth said pointing her gun at her Father

"Wait Elizabeth all that I have done has been for Humanity that's true but I also did it for my family you and Hanna were my true motivation please Elizabeth don't" John said.

Elizabeth looked at Liara who nodded.

"Father if it helps I am doing this for my family as well" Shepard said as she pulled the trigger.

"It's finally over" Elizabeth said.

"Yes it is "Liara said as she pulled in Elizabeth then the lift door opened.

"Captain Kurgrand Thessian Police force you two ok?" asked the Asari.

"Yes were fine Captain" Liara said.

"we got your Turian's call we have secured the perimeter we can help you get back to him if you want" the Captain said.

"Yes we would like that" Shepard said taking Liara's hand and following the captain out.

 **A/N : and John is dead I could see no way for keeping him alive (even though my Shepard's supposed to be a Paragon) as now Shepard has confronted her past with her father anyway just one more chapter to go. For those of you wondering I got the idea of Shepard's eyes glazing over from Avatar the Last Air-bender when Long Feng 'invites' Jet to lake Laogai so that;'s where I got the idea for that from.**


	10. Remeberance and looking forward

**A/N : here it is the final chapter yes it is small but it easily links to the next story in this series so it is necessary plot-wise i'm kinda sad knowing I wont be writing this story anymore but I have to hope that the rest of this series do just as well if not better.**

5 weeks later Earth

Here lies Admiral David Anderson the first Human Councillor Saviour of the Galaxy the tombstone read.

"I miss him" Shepard said.

"I know love I know" Liara said as Shepard traced Anderson's name.

"Goodbye Anderson and thank you" Shepard whispered.

"I have got one more goodbye to say" Shepard said.

"I understand" Liara said following Shepard to another grave.

Here lies Sergeant Catherin Rhodes Hero of Elysium the tombstone read.

"It didn't seem right to go without saying goodbye" Shepard said.

"I know… I know how much she meant to you" Liara said.

"Goodbye Catherin you shall always have a place in my heart" Shepard whispered as she started to leave the cemetery.

"Shepard?" Liara said.

"yes love" Shepard replied.

"Will I always have a place in your heart?" Liara asked Shepard then stopped and turned to her.

"Liara you have so much more than a place you have my entire heart" Shepard said Liara then kissed her.

"when we get home we are going to start wedding preparations" Liara said "Aye Liara" said Shepard following her out of the cemetery.

 **A/N and so Dark Secrets is finished Shepard and Liara are engaged and you all can see their wedding on my next story the Wedding of the Century.**


End file.
